otkanonymousfandomcom-20200214-history
Iamthewalrus
Iamthewalrus is a website currently run by a couple of thirteen-year-old kids that go by the name iamthewalrus. It was created as a way for those faggots to get revenge because someone hacked their Club Penguin accounts and cried for 9 days straight – Plan B was too scary. They take themselves as serious mother fucking business as the sites they target, but are constantly being shit on by pengfags in all shapes and sizes. You can usually find them discussing their latest raid in IRC about how they're the PN of club penguin.The Wiki isn't a real Wiki; it's just some shitty-ass site that's being hosted on Softlayer's dedicated servers. Many of the pages on the Wiki are complete and utter bullshit, and some have dox on kids as young as ten who are involved in Club Penguin. Members The wiki has several members, but the most prominent are Kyle, Plonk, and Mike. These fucktards believe that just because they know chanspeak and own an IRC, they're /b/tards. Trolling them on their IRC will result in an immediate ban, but you can start flame wars on their blog, which is mostly inhabited by the butthurt faggots they "raid". It should also be noted that Joe is twenty-one and spends his time teasing children. Overall, there is only really three or four members of this group but they use the wiki to try to give off the impression that they are massive, they are not. They have written an article, entitled 'Us' (found here) all about themselves. They describe themselves as an elite group of liek, rly smart computer people, and give of the impression that they are some form of the Freemasons. They forget that they are trolling eight year olds and are wasting time, even by ED's standards. Also, they can't think of a good joke to save their life. Most of the articles are designed to be intimidating rather than funny, and so reading an iamthewalrus article is a bit like listening to a six year old pretending to be a drill sergeant. Activity The Wiki is more or less a dead, rotting piece of shit marking up the interwebs, much like the users acne marks up their greasy pubescent faces. Various Club Penguin players' proxy their way onto the Wiki to vandalize it, and remove other players' dox from the site, but it all just gets reverted by one of the faggots listed above. Many of their pages are styled after my website, except for the fact it's just a bunch of pure shit written by fucking idiots (unlike ED). Funnily enough, they even have a page on DDoSing, yet they couldn't DDoS a website if they tried their hardest. This is only a taste of the wannabe /b/tard faggotry running rampant on the site along with other shit. It has also been revealed that these idiots have actually been outsmarted by the exact same 12-year-olds they were trying to 'pwn'. Many Club Penguin-ites are terrified of being 'doxed' by this group and so decided to sneak into the site and put up a fake dox of themselves. This actually worked; the walrus's simply decided that information magically appears.